


Alius Solis

by DanieXJ



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: Bernie Wolfe gets mistaken for someone else. But, it may turn out to be to her advantage. (Short 2 Chapter One-Shot Fic)
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on sort of a massive series at the moment (that does have Bernie and Serena as a couple of the characters at one point, and, while working on it, this short one-shot idea popped into my head. So, I used it as a warm up. See if I still remember how to post on here and such.
> 
> And, I'm pretty sure that the plot goes totally against everything that Doctor Who has ever done (I've watched about 40% of the 2005 reboot episodes), but, thank gosh for breaking all the rules Fanfic!

**July 23, 2019**

Bernie blinked. She was -- she had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was walking towards her gate in the Mozambique airport. On her way back to Serena for good and forever. Then nothing.

Wherever she was it was somehow bright and shadowy at the same time, and really big.

A blonde in suspenders and a rainbow shirt squatted next to her. “Oh good, you’re awake. I don’t really have time for this, but, it’s your lucky day. I saved you from dying in the bomb blast because I thought you were a good friend? A friend? A co-worker?” The woman shook her head, “Doesn’t matter. You’re not her. But, I’m angry right now, angry at the world, so, I’m going to break all the rules. Sit up, sit up.”

Bernie did, slowly and looked around again. She was on the floor of something that looked like, she wasn’t even sure, a control room of some sort perhaps. She tried to clear the dust from her throat, “Ah, rules, what?”

“One thing. You can choose one thing in your past to change. You were mumbling a name while unconscious. So. One thing. No killing.”

The woman took a step back when Bernie spoke nearly the second the woman stopped speaking, “Save Elinor.” Bernie paused, “Ah, Elinor Campbell. You’ll either need to convince her to get treatment or tell me to convince her before she dies of her head injury.”

The woman went over to the control machine thing in the center of the room. “Elinor Campbell. She’s neither your daughter nor related to you.”

Bernie stood with a wince, “You asked me what I’d change. I told you. Now, if you’re not going to do this… whatever you’re going to do… for me, then I need to get back and join the rescue effort.”

The woman looked up, “Will this change things for you?”

Bernie shook her head, “It doesn’t matter. Serena will be whole again.”

The woman stared at Bernie for a moment and then came down from the control station. “December 31st, 2017?”

Bernie nodded and jumped as the woman took a hold of her arm, and pulled her towards the door. “Who are you? You’re not Kate Stewart.”

“Ah, Major Bernie Wolfe, Trauma Surgeon.”

The woman paused and looked at Bernie, “Truly? A Doctor?”

Bernie blinked, “I’m unsure why I’d lie at this moment? Who are you?”

“I’m The Doctor. Come, come.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Today**

“You’re still here.”

Bernie went down to one knee, her hand to her head, gritting her teeth in pain. After a few moments it passed. She slowly stood and looked at the young woman who had spoken. “In addition to loving your mother, it is half my house Ellie.”

Elinor rolled her eyes, “Why do you call me that?”

Bernie’s eyes twinkled as she spoke with a straight face, “Because it makes your entire face twitch.”

“Whatever you say old woman. And, why are you barefoot to take out the trash,that’s--” Elinor shook her head, “I’m going in before Jason, Guinevere the scream machine, and Greta arrive.”

Bernie wasn’t sure how long she stood there before Jason spoke from right beside her, making her start. “Bernie, are you okay? I have spoken your name four times and you haven’t responded. Would you like to hold Guinevere Berenice Haynes?”

“Ah-- sure.” She took the bundle and smiled down at the little girl. “Where’s Greta?”

Jason shook her head, “She was not feeling well, but she and I both know how you and Auntie Serena enjoy these dinners.”

“Thank you Jason.” She smiled.

“You’re welcome Bernie. Although Greta says we should thank you. Guinevere cries the least when she’s in your arms.”

The smile didn’t leave Bernie’s lips as they made their way into the leafy detached that had started as Serena’s home and had become their shared home.

Elinor, despite her earlier words, swooped in and took possession of her first cousin once removed from Bernie, Jason following them into the sitting room.

Bernie stayed in the doorway to the kitchen and watched Serena.

“See something you like soldier?”

“Everything.”

Serena turned, “Even the saggy bits?”

Bernie closed the distance between them and kissed Serena whispering, “Especially the saggy bits.”

That got a laugh from Serena, “That’s the correct answer Ms. Wolfe. What has you staring at my ass so intently.”

Bernie shook her head, “You know that saved me, yes?”

“Saved you from what Bernie?”

“Myself. After Ukraine. Without you my life was, my life would be dark and without love, laughter, and…”

“Shiraz?” Both women laughed.

“With you by my side I didn’t have to go halfway around the world to find adventure and purpose. I found it right here with you at Holby City.”

Serena kissed Bernie, then turned back to the stove, “Bins out?”

“They are, and I got reprimanded by your daughter for being barefoot.”

Serena shook her head, “If you weren’t the love of my life -- so help me Berenice Griselda Wolfe.”

Bernie stole another kiss. “I love you too Serena.”

“Are you still planning on assembling the swing set this weekend?”

Bernie nodded, “I am. She’s almost old enough for the baby swing seat.” She paused, “Oh, have you ever heard of a woman called ‘The Doctor’?”

Serena frowned, “We know many doctors as co-leads of the AAU and Trauma Unit.”

“No-- not, a Doctor, The Doctor? Never mind. It doesn’t matter.” She looked into the sitting room where Elinor, Jason, and Guinevere were all concentrating very hard on something in front of them. “This-- this is what matters. Right here and now. This is all that matters.”

“That’s good.” Serena paused for a long few beats, “Because, my daughter, is pregnant. And, since she never does anything the right way around, this will be… interesting.”


End file.
